




by charmanderpika



Category: Pokémon
Genre: Adventure, Hurt-Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-11-18 12:55:16
Rating: K+
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13442554/1/
Author URL: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/12462418/charmanderpika
Summary: Betrayed, Ash disappears from supposedly the face of the planet. When he comes back to challenge the W.O.O.B.A.T Tournament will he be ready to show the world who he really is or will he stay in the shadows? No ships and other lovey dovey stuff.





	Chapter 1

_**A/N**_

_This whole book is gonna be in Ash's or his Pokemon's point of view. This is also my first book. Comment if something's wrong. _

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except the plot**

_**The plane ride from Kalos**_

**Ash's POV**

"Hey buddy, we finally made it!" I said.

"Yeah we finally made it!" Pikachu exclaimed. Since I was so close to my Pokemon, I could understand what they were saying.

"I wonder what my mom is gonna mak-" I paused, listening to the announcement.

_I'm sorry to say this but, we just got news saying that Brock Kalamary, Misty Waterflower, Delia Ketchum, Dawn Berlitz, Iris Dragen, Cilan Cook, May and Max Cambell, and Tracy Sketchit have all died in a mysterious fire at the Ketchums' house. I'm sorry to all those close to them. Let's all have a moment of silence to remember these people._ I didn't know what to say. My friends and family have all died except for the Oaks, my rivals, and my Pokemon. I just picked up Pikachu the moment they touched down and ran to the Oaks' lab. Once arrived, I told them what had happened. They all had tears in their eyes when I finished.

"Excuse me Professor Oak, but do you have a way for me to get all my Pokemon at once?" I asked. "Yeah A-Ash, m-m-my b-boy." Prof. Oak said, still sniffling. He came back looking better with a weird watch looking thing. It had a black and blue covering and a button on top in a design of a pokeball. There were two other buttons on the side, one red and the other green. He pressed the pokeball and a hologram of a screen came out. I started to lean in amazed.

"This is a _Pokewatch_, a piece of work that can carry unlimited Pokemon and has data on every known Pokemon. Press the pokeball button and a screen pops up that can be used to pick out the Pokemon your calling out or recalling back. It can also work as a phone. The green button is to call out Pokemon and the red button is to recall them back." Prof. Oak explained. He handed me the Pokewatch.

"Oh Professor Oak I have 2 questions. 1) Why were all my friends in my house? 2) Do you have any ketchup? Pikachu would love some, right buddy?" _Pika Pi!_ ("Hell yeah!")Pikachu said. "Well they all came to your house to congratulate you. Also, I do have ketchup for you Pikachu." Oak said. ***A/N: I have to make pokemon noises as other people hear them, but only when other people are around.***

I started walking towards the lab with Pikachu on his shoulder happily sucking on ketchup. Then I put Pikachu down on the bench and started running away when I heard them... Tauros, all 30 of them. I came back to Pikachu with a few bruises and saw a Bulbasaur breaking up a fight between two Oddish.

**Pokemons' POV**

"Hey, Bulbasaur!" Ash yelled. "Hey, over here!" Pikachu screamed. Bulbasaur saw them and immediately went over to them and tackled them to the ground. "I'm glad to see you again Ash." Bulbasaur said. Bulbasaur then fired a solar beam in the air and we all came rushing at him. "Ash! Ash! I missed you _soo_ much!" Bayleef said as she tackled him. "Bayleef, he's not your type." Quilava said. Everybody sniggered. "I don't care. Besides I don't love him like that. I just missed him." Bayleef said.

"Okay guys, I want you all to meet my new friends from Kalos." Ash said. He toke out Talonflame, Hawlucha, and Noivern's pokeballs. They made a defensive triangle around me. "Guys stop. You don't need to attack." Ash said. "You sure daddy?" Noivern asked. Everyone laughed. "Yeah Noivern, there my other friends." Ash explained.

Our trainer and best friend then told all of us what had happened and after that we had seen him on his knees crying silently. All of us felt quite sad ourselves but thought that he had it worse. He had known all of them and his mother while we knew only about 3 of them each. We all looked at each other and nodded. We knew what to do.

Sceptile and Krokodile picked Ash up and threw him into the lake. "Pfft. WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Ash asked. "We all wanted to make you feel better, so we threw you into the lake as a distraction. Did it work?" We all asked. "No." We all looked sad. "No, because it worked like a charm!" We all laughed. "Guys I'm gonna get Charizard from the Charicific Valley and then we'll get stronger at . You guys good with that?" "Yeah!" We said in excitement and many paws, claws, and hands went up. "Stronger, TOGETHER!" We all shouted.

**Ash's POV**

I asked Prof. Oak for the phone and he said it was okay. I dialed the number Liza gave me and waited. She finally picked up. "Hey Ash, wassup?" Liza asked. "Badly because my fr-friends and m-om a-are all d-d-dead." I said stuttering. "I'm so sorry Ash, I shouldn't have asked." Liza apologized. "It's okay, you didn't know. Anyway though, where is Charizard?" Ash questioned. "Training with the strongest Charizard here. Wait correction, he beat the strongest Charizard here." Liza said unfazed though I was. "Here comes Charizard now." Liza informed. _Char Zard Char Charizard_ ("Hey Ash, What you want?") Charizard asked. "I'll leave now, bye." Liza said.

"I want you to come with me to so we can train and be the best team so we can finally be a Pokemon master" I replied. "I want to remember my friends and mother in that way."Charizard was confused as to why I said remembered. "It's because they died in a fire." I explained, knowing that crying won't help anything. "No wonder. Be there in 45 mins." Charizard said. _**FYI: If you hadn't figured it out yet, Ash is Ash Ketchum. Some people are slow understanding.**_

As I waited, I heard a cry. I rushed over to the source and I saw Team Rocket abusing a purple dratini. _Dra Dratini _("Help m-me!") Dratini cried out. I rushed over and ordered Pikachu to use thunderbolt. _Pika CHUUUU _("Eat thunder!") Pikachu said. They ran away crying. Dratini then asked Ash to be it's pokemon. "Of Course!"


End file.
